


You're my home

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Sharing Clothes, Swapping Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shoutout to sabeedraws, this was inspired by a fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: Thirteen and River swap outfits.





	You're my home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldFondue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFondue/gifts).



> So this was inspired by @sabeedraws (on instagram) beautiful fanart so I immediately wrote a draft on my phone while cooking my lunch today lol So this is for you, keep up the good work and I hope you like this little silly fanfic!
> 
> If you guys enjoy it please check it out her instagram, there's some really cool art there. And also please leave kudos and comments here lol 
> 
> Ps. The title of this fanfic is cliché I know, but I couln't think of anything better.

“You need to swap clothes to enter the city.” It was the first thing that River and the Doctor heard from the gate’s keeper mouth as they reached the edge of Palux, a city localized just on the southeast of the Jolux planet in the Alpha Centuri galaxy. They had ended up there by mistake as the TARDIS suddenly lost altitude and landed them there, refusing to go anywhere else before she cooled off. So River and the Doctor had no choice but to wait out and explore the planet until they could resume their trip to their intended destination. The fam had stayed behind on Earth for some “family time” as they put it but River knew it was only an excuse so they would leave the two alone, which she thought was really thoughtful. 

“Why?” The Doctor asked with a little cute frown between her eyebrows. She was definitely not accustomed with not understanding things about alien societies. 

“Actually, I can explain this.” River said and the Doctor looked at her. “The Paluxians have very distinct costumes from the rest of the planet.” She started in her best university professor tone of voice. “They believe that to have a better understanding of your fellow neighbor you should walk in their shoes. Of course, they took the phrase quite literally, so during a special week of the month, they use each other’s clothes.” 

“Ok.” The Doctor said. “But are we going to change here in public?” 

“Of course not!” The gate keeper said in a cheerful tone of voice. “We’re not barbarians!” As she said that, she pressed a button and then a tent came up from the ground a few feet away from them. “You can change there.” The woman said. She was wearing what could be considered male clothes that were too big on her. 

“Well, it’s fortunate that we have seen each other naked many times, huh?” River said with a smirk and a wink as she sauntered over to the tent. The Doctor merely blushed and went after her, entering the tent that was surprisingly well lit. River went straight to taking off her clothes, no shame whatsoever, as she placed the articles of clothing on a nearby rack. The Doctor could just stare at her for a few minutes, unable to do anything else. It still amazed her that she could talk and touch her wife, when there was a time that she thought that she would never be able to do this again. She felt suddenly really grateful for the times that they still had, times that defined destiny and history. 

“Are you going to stare at me forever or are you actually going to change?” River asked and the Doctor looked away from her with a blush on the bridge of her nose. River walked closer to her and placed her finger beneath the Doctor’s cheek, bringing her eyes up to meet hers. “I never said I didn’t like it.” She said with a smile. “But if we take too long the gate keeper is gonna come looking for us and I’m not sure if I can hold myself if you keep looking at me like that.”

“Don’t say that.” The Doctor groaned, blushing even harder and dropped her head to River’s chest, feeling the softness of her skin directly against her forehead since River wasn’t wearing a shirt. River chuckled. 

“Making you blush is so easy.” She said. “But I’m serious, get naked.” River said and the Doctor rolled her eyes before doing just that. River’s and the Doctor’s underwear were quite clashing. While River was wearing a black lace set, the Doctor was wearing Calvin Klein gray boxers and a gray Calvin Klein athletic bra. Honestly, her underwear was only halfway decent and matching because it had been a present from River herself. While she preferred something tactical and confortable, River valued when something looked good and sexy. They quickly got into each other’s clothes, so River put on the Doctor’s white undershirt, the blue rainbow shirt, the trousers, boots and yellow suspenders. The Doctor was sans coat for the day because it had been extremely hot on the planet’s surface and she didn’t want to sweat profusely the whole time. 

While River put on the Doctor’s clothes, the Doctor put on hers. River had been wearing a dark beige shirt with an ample cleavage that day, paired with a brown thick belt and clinging black pants and boots. The Doctor felt extremely weird putting on River’s thigh holster and gun but she finished dressing without any problems. 

“At least your clothes are bigger on the inside too.” She heard River saying behind her so the Doctor turned around to look at her. 

“Yeah, after I brought them in the thrift store I made sure of that when I tinkered with them.” She looked extremely proud of herself but then she pouted. “But yours doesn’t fit right on me.” The Doctor said with a frown as she grabbed at the fabric of River’s shirt. “Honestly, having to change clothes is a bit ridiculous.” She then grabbed at her own boobs over the fabric. “Your clothes are too big on me.” The Doctor was right, River’s shirt was a bit big on her so she had a bit of her bra showing because of that, but at least because of the belt, she didn’t look like she was drowning on it as well. Since River’s trousers were quite tight, they fit quite nicely on the Doctor, even if a bit loose on the places where River had some “cushioning” and the Doctor clearly hadn’t. At least they fortunately used the size of shoes, so the boots were quite comfortable. It was interesting to see that while they were roughly the same height – 3 centimeters of difference weren’t that much, c’mon, although the Doctor was quite salty about it – they had vastly different body types. 

River laughed out loud as she stared at her wife. 

“Of course it doesn’t, sweetie.” She said with a smile. “You’re so petite.” 

“I know.” She pouted. “I miss being tall.”

River smirked and walked closer to her, wrapping the Doctor’s waist with her arms. “I like you just the way you are now.” 

The Doctor would deny later that she blushed but she totally did. She looked down to hide the red painting her cheeks and found herself staring at her wife in her clothes. Something inside of her heated as she stared at it, like some primal part of her was very pleased at the sight. 

“Hey, River?” She asked. 

“Yes, love?” 

“If my clothes are made to fit anyone who wears them perfectly why are they significantly tighter on you than on me?” Then she looked up with a raised eyebrow at her wife. 

River looked down at herself like she hadn’t noticed it before. But she totally had. The Doctor’s rainbow shirt was fitted to cling nicely around her breasts and waist and her short blue trousers were also tighter around River’s buttocks than the Doctor’s. “Honestly sweetie, it’s me. If I weren’t wearing tight clothes something would be seriously wrong.” She smiled. “I made them fit me like this.” She winked. 

“You’re ridiculous.” The Doctor rolled her eyes but she could admit that the clothes had looked amazing on River even if it wasn’t her usual style. 

“Of course I am, I married you didn’t I?” She said with a smirk. 

“Oi!” The Doctor sounded offended but she was smiling. “C’mon, let’s explore the city.” She said excitedly as she grabbed River’s hand in hers. 

River just shook her head with a smile and she followed her wife out of the tent into another adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> a little gold star for who can catch the little good omens reference in this.


End file.
